


A Sterek Valentine

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Silly, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentine's Day ya'll!</p>
<p>Eat chocolate, watch sappy movies, and be merry (regardless of your relationship status).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sterek Valentine

  


  


Join me on 

tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me for critiques and commissions.


End file.
